Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a system and method for managing an incentive-based recycling program. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to managing an incentive-based recycling program through administering a dynamic customer loyalty rewards program associated therewith.
Description of the Related Art
Over the past few decades, costs for collecting and disposing waste material (“waste”) have skyrocketed. Decreases in available landfill capacity have caused the cost associated with disposing of waste in such landfills to increase. Adding to these costs are governmental (e.g., federal, state and local) landfill taxes, which have also increased sharply over the past few decades.
Even where landfill capacity exists, the cost associated with potential and actual environmental hazards associated with landfill operation are likewise increasing. These costs can include, for example, losses of valuable property and environmental cleanup costs for rehabilitating landfills and surrounding areas that become contaminated with dangerous chemicals due to the disposal and decomposition of the waste. Given the financial and environmental burdens associated with the collection and disposal of waste, municipalities have actively pursued recycling as an alternative to disposal.
Fortunately, demand for recyclable material has increased as a result of expansion in manufacturing. Manufacturers have long recognized that manufacturing goods from recyclable material is less costly than manufacturing such goods from virgin material due to, for example, the costs associated with extracting and processing the virgin material into useable form.
Advances in Single Stream Recycling (SSR) technology reduce the cost of recycling. In addition, recent improvements in automated separation of commingled recyclable material at processing centers have dramatically reduced the cost of collecting, sorting, and processing the recyclable material. The combination of the SSR technology and automated separation enables an automated process to separate and process commingled recyclable material (for example, cardboard, paper, plastic, glass and aluminum material). This combination enables and permits processing centers to cut costs (e.g., reduce labor costs and sorting time) by using an automated process, as opposed to manual labor, to separate the recyclables. In addition, the combination enables municipalities to cut cost of collection by collecting the recyclable material in commingled form.
While information-technology tools have revolutionized the way many governments and industries operate, the waste management industry has not embraced information technology in the same way. As such, the waste management industry lacks modern, up-to-date information technology tools for efficiently carrying out business management, operations management and other activities associated with recycling (collectively “recycling activities”). In turn, the lack of information-technology tools has limited municipalities and/or other entities administering recycling programs to provide incentives for entities, such as business, governments and households, to recycle, to design effective strategies for recycling, to measure performance against such recycling strategies, and the like.
Recycling reduces the financial and environmental burdens of waste disposal, reduces energy costs, and conserves our environments resources. Therefore, there is a need to establish recycling initiatives that recognize the existing problems associated with the disposal of waste and promote recycling efforts as part of a waste management program.